El cisne Negro
by Betsy Uchiha Song Hyo Woonk
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha,se ve en la obligacion,por una promesa hecha ya,hacia un tiempo de dar cobijo a una colegiala,que dista mucho de la imagen que él recordaba,cuando era una niña.ENTREN!
1. Capitulo 1

**Disclamer: ****L**os personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas.

Aunque SasukeCubitodeHieloSexi-Kun no dijo lo mismo ayer mientras salia de la ventana de mi casa despues de pasar una de las mejores noches de sexo desemfrenado(babas)y mas ardientes de toda mi corta e inexperta vida OwO (HemorragiaNasal).•/•

**E**l trama del ficc no me pertenece repito **NO ME PERTENECE **le pertenece ha **SisterCullen **quien muy amablemente me permitio de la adaptación de su ficc enserio nena muchas gracias te quiero eres la mejor n_n

**EL CISNE NEGRO**

Capitulo primero

-No me puedo hacer cargo,de una colegiala,Itachi,no puedo,tengo una vida de absoluto calavera¿Qué clase de de influencia le voy a insuflar yo a esa niña?

Sasuke Uchiha paseaba de un lado a otro del hall,nervioso,había terminado un cigarro y rápidamente cogía otro para volver a encenderlo.

Itachi Uchinomo lo miraba divertido,pensando en su foro interno, el tremendo follon que se le venia encima a su amigo.

-No es tan niña ¿no?.-le dijo Itachi,cruzando los brazos encima de su ancho pecho.

Sasuke,le lanzó una mirada de reproche.

-Si,claro que lo es,tiene 17 años,no me digas que no y una de teta además.-Se estiraba del pelo con sus manos y se paraba en seco mirando a su amigo.

-Eso te pasa por ser tan buen samaritano,Sasuke…si no le hubieras prometido a su difunto padre que cuidarías de su pobre hijita,no te verias en semejante situación.

El aludido,tomó asiento al lado de su amigo y sonrió recordando...

-Si,conocí a Souta Haruno en una de las guerras en las cuales me alisté…antes de casarme con Nadeshko,me hablaba de su mujer y su hija,continuamente,al principio me agobiaba y pensaba que era un tipo de los más insulso y pesado….pero con el tiempo me dí cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba,era un hombre grande..grande y valiente.

Cuando se puso entre yo y aquella bala,solo le pude prometer que no le faltaría de nada ni a su esposa ni a su hija.

Ya, y ahora su hija se ha quedado sin madre .

-Si. Y yo soy su tutor legal,la última vez que la ví en aquella escuela interna,era una niña terrible,con pecas y aparatos en los dientes brrrrrr!cuando me acuerdo,no sé lo que me da.

-¿interna?.-preguntó Itachi,sorprendido.

-Si,su madre,no tardó mucho tiempo en casarse y en una carta muy atenta, me pedia si podía hacerle el grandísimo favor de internar a su hija en uno de los mejores colegios londinenses….imáginate,desde tan pequeña y abandonada de calor y amor,de la única persona que tenia en el mundo…su madre.

-Bueno…ahora te tiene a ti.-sentenció Itachi burlon.-Supongo que a tu hija,no le importara,tener una "hermanita" mayor.

Sasuke Uchiha,soltó el cigarro en la moqueta y se volvió a levantar para soltarse el nudo de la corbata,que le aprisionaba el pescuezo.

-Hinata….no sé como se va a tomar esto.

-Es buena chica,Sasuke,si Sakura Haruno,se lo propone,tendrá su mejor aliada en esta casa.

Sasuke sonrió y asintió lentamente.

-Gracias a dios no sacó el carácter tajante y obtuso de su madre.

-Jajajjajajjaja…y hablando de todo un poco ¿Cómo lo llevais Nadeshko y tu?.

Esta vez se quitó la americana,de el traje de Armani que llevaba puesto. éste estaba siendo esparcido por todo el hall,sin ningún miramiento por su parte.

-Otro problema…pero este es mayor que el de la chica esa….Pero me da igual,cada uno llevamos nuestra vida,ella por un lado y yo por otro

Nos llevamos bien por Hinata.

-Ya,supongo que habras oído los rumores que circulan por la empresa ¿no?

-No.-miró a su amigo interrogante,con aquellos ojos color azabaches que paralizaban a cualquier fémina,en el mismo momento en que te veias en ellos.

- Pues no voy a ser yo el que te los cuente,averigua por ti mismo, yo no soy un soplon.

Itachi,se levató del sillón de cuero negro y le dio una palmada a su amigo en el hombro.

-Me voy Sasuke,Ino,me espera en casa para ir a ver a su hermana Anako,no puedo quedarme más,si necesitas algo,ya sabes llamame.

Itachi se acercaba a la gran puerta de roble,de la entrada de la mansión de Sasuke Uchiha,cuando su amigo lo llamó en un siseo.

-Itachi…la chica,mañana hay que ir a recogerla…yo he quedado…ya sabes.-dijo serio.

-Ya..Akiko ¿no?.

Él asintió y se retorció las manos nervioso.

-Esa relación,no te va a llevar nada bueno,Sasuke,esa chica busca algo y bien sabes lo que es.

-Si. Ya.

-Casarse contigo, y sabes no hay mejor segunda esposa que la hermana de la primera,ajjajajajjajaj

Itachi rió con ganas y le dio un pequeño empujón a Sasuke en su pecho atlético.

-¿Vas a buscar a la chica o no?..preguntó ceñudo.

-Sí.lo haré no te preocupes,pero te advierto una cosa si es tan fea como me has dicho,no sé si podré soportarlo,jajajajjaaj

Itachi se marchó dando un portazo y dejando a Sasuke con la difícil misión de subir escaleras arriba y decirle a su hija que mañana tendría una hermana postiza.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Disclamer: ****L**os personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas.

Aunque SasukeCubitodeHieloSexi-Kun no dijo lo mismo ayer mientras salia de la ventana de mi casa despues de pasar una de las mejores noches de sexo desemfrenado(babas)y mas ardientes de toda mi corta e inexperta vida OwO (HemorragiaNasal).•/•

**E**l trama del ficc no me pertenece repito **NO ME PERTENECE **le pertenece ha **SisterCullen**quien muy amablemente me permitio de la adaptación de su ficc enserio nena muchas gracias te quiero eres la mejor n_n

El contenido de la misma es de tipo adulto.

**EL CISNE NEGRO**

Capitulo segundo

Sakura Haruno,acomodaba su escasa ropa en la única maleta,que tenia,el único recuerdo que le quedaba de su inexistente familia;Estaba sola en el mundo,desde hacia ya varios meses.

La vida,recluida en el internado de señoritas ,fue poco menos que desagradable,la mayoría de las señoritas allí inscritas eran de gente acomodada o rica;Y ella no era así.

Tuvo que morderse la lengua en inumerables ocasiones,cuando al poco tiempo de llegar allí,al cumplir los 15,su madre se casó con Shisue Nikola y la despacharon,para poder vivir solos su idílico amor,ella les era un estorbo…y se desprendieron de ella,como una vulgar mascota ,de la calle.

Siempre se preguntó de donde sacaban el dinero,para poder pagar aquel costoso colegio,donde había pasado los últimos dos años de su existencia.

Allí aprendió a prolongar la agonia de la soledad, la soportaba,su carácter introvertido,la habían convertido en un raton de biblioteca.

Soñaba despierta,al cerrar los libros de novela romantica,que le mandaba la única persona con la que hablaba en aquel lugar,La señora ,asiente de limpieza del colegio.

Su tiempo se acababa y su único anhelo,no era como el de todas las de aquel curso, las chicas,en su totalidad soñaban con volver con sus parientes y tutores para conocer al hombre de sus sueños y casarse con él,pero ella vivía con el deseo de no salir de aquellas paredes,se le oprimía el corazón de pensar que nunca más volveria a ver a la razón de su existencia,su único primer amor y silencioso,por lo pecaminoso y lo obsceno que era.

Cuantas veces había tenido sueños eroticos con él,sus primeras reacciones de mujer las sintió al verlo,la primera vez en clase de Aritmetica,su cabello negro y su tez morena hicieron que se le moviese el mundo bajo sus pies,el padre Inari,por el que lanzaba suspiros inumerables cada segundo de su monótona vida entre aquellas cuatro paredes,era su expiación. Le gustaba relatar en pequeños folios ,agrupados por lazos color carmesí,sus miles de fantasias,con él…Hasta que un dia todo aquel material llegó a sus manos.

La castigaron duramente,siendo el hazmereir de todo el colegio,si antes era una sinnombre,ahora era una libertina enclenque y loca.

Ël ya no la miró mas a los ojos,pero eso a ella poco le importaba,seguía soñando despierta.

Le denegaron tener lápices y cuartillas para poder escribir dentro de su solitaria y lúgubre habitación,pero todo estaba en su cabeza…No vivía en un mundo real.

Cerró la maleta,y se miró por ultima vez al espejo oscuro de su habitación.

El uniforme,le quedaba demasiado pequeño y sus formas voluptuosas,le daban un aire,como las chicas aquellas que vió en aquella revista que le dejó Ami,para reírse de ella.

Su cara aniñada,se escondia detrás de aquellas gafas de pasta negras.

Abrió la puerta y recorrió los pasillos,sin compañía,era un alma de nadie,no la iban a echar de menos…se dio la vuelta y dio un último vistazo al recinto,al alcanzar la puerta de salida,su mente estaba puesta en el padre Inari y en sus fantansias.

El pitido de una limosina la alertó y caminó hacia el lujoso coche.

-¿Señorita Sakura Haruno?.-le preguntó un hombre con facciones de búho.

-Si,asi me llamo.

-Entre,la llevaré al aeropuerto de Gatwick.

Sakura asintió levemente y se ubicó con su pequeña maleta en la parte posterior del auto.

La podían llevar al mismo infierno y a ella poco le importaría….Su nueva vida no podía ser peor,de lo que había sido aquellos dos últimos años.

En el trayecto,recordó a su padre y al maldito bastardo que salvó, entrecerró los ojos intentando recordar,sus facciones el dia que fue al internado a verla desde la distancia,de eso hacia ya más de un año y medio y gracias a dios los braguets,estaban fuera de su boca,su figura algo desgarbada y alta con aquel pelo de un matiz negruzco azulado,era su pesadilla desde hacia ya dos años.Él era el culpable,de aquella vida,que había llevado hasta ahora.

Y ahora,viviría en su casa,como una recogida,suspiró cansada,gracias a dios,le quedaban pocos meses para cumplir la mayoría de edad y se largaria a cualquier otro lugar,aunque fuese el mismo infierno.

Llegó al aeropuerto y siguió a aquel hombre con apariencia de búho hasta una terminal,minúscula,tanto que pensó inmediatamente que era privada.Y así era,la pequeña avioneta que se divisaba a los lejos tenia grandes letras,donde se podía leer Uchiha´sCorp.

Maldijo mil veces,aquel apellido,antes de subir a el pájaro de hierro

Itachi Uchimomo,vió como la avioneta de la Uchiha Corp. Comenzaba a aterrizar en el basto angar de Sasuke en Islington,bajó del BMV,colocándose la americana y viendo su hermoso rostro en el pequeño espejo del retrovisor,"perfecto" pensó "aunque sea una niña,siempre es bueno causar buena impresión".

No tuvo que esperar mucho para vislumbrar una débil figura a lo lejos,acercándose lentamente,con la cabeza cabizbaja .El teléfono mobil,lo alerto y lo cogió sin quitarle el ojo de encima a la muchacha.

-¿Si?

-Itachi,soy Sasuke,¿estas con ella?

-La estoy viendo acercarse,Sasuke,en 10 minutos estamos en tu casa,supongo que tú no habras llegado aún.

-Bueno,no sé…esta Hinata,ella le enseñará la casa,la verdad,es que está encantada con la noticia…y sobre todo lo altruista de mi decisión…esta hija mia,decididamente no ha salido a su madre..

-La tengo a escasos metros..eje,,ejem.-Itachi,se volvió y le dio la espalda a la muchacha que caminaba en su dirección.-Oye,la verdad es que tiene un cuerpo de infarto…si le tapas la cara con una almohada,puedes imaginar que es cualquier chica del playboy.

-Itachi….que tiene casi la edad de Hinata,no seas pervertido.-le dijo Sasuke en tono molesto.

-Si,si,te dejo que ya la tengo aquí.

Le colgó.Miró a Sakura y sonrió convincentemente.

-Hola,soy Itachi Uchimomo,Sasuke no ha podido venir,pero yo te llevaré a tu nuevo hogar,espero que hayas tenido un buen viaje.

Sakura lo miró a los ojos primero y luego paseó su vista a lo largo de todo el cuerpo del hombre que le hablaba tan familiarmente,decidió contestarle,pero lo pensó un segundo y decidió que no merecía la pena,no quería crear vínculos afectivos con cualquier persona que rodeara la vida de Sasuke Uchiha.

Itachi,la miró unos instantes y le cogió la maleta,la puso en el maletero y le abrió la puerta del copiloto,invitándola a entrar,ella lo hizo y no despegó la mirada de la ventanilla,sin mediar palabra en todo el trayecto.

Hinata Uchiha Hyuga,era una preciosa adolescente,ilusionada ante la idea de albergar en su casa a aquella muchacha,no sabia nada de ella,solo lo que su padre pudo explicarle,le debía el gran favor de la existencia y eso era suficiente,ella lo comprendió y miraba la habitación de su "nueva hermana" dando palmaditas y saltos de alegría.

Miró el reloj nerviosa,ya era casi la hora Sakura Haruno estaba a punto de llegar.

Oyó la puerta de entrada y corrió escaleras abajo,como una poseída.

Se quedó parada en mitad de ellas,observando lentamente a la muchacha que acompañaba a Itachi.

-Hinata…pequeña.-le sonrió Itachi.-esta es Sakura.

Ambas se encontraron las miradas y Hinata sintió una presión en su corazón.

Aquella muchacha,tenia en aquellos ojos profundos color verde esmeralda,el mayor dolor y desconsuelo del mundo,se le empañaron los ojos y corrió hacia ella,abrazandola y susurrándole al oído.

-Estas a salvo,Sakura,aquí nadie te va hacer daño.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas.

Aunque SasukeCubitodeHieloSexi-Kun no dijo lo mismo ayer mientras salia de la ventana de mi casa despues de pasar una de las mejores noches de sexo desemfrenado(babas)y mas ardientes de toda mi corta e inexperta vida OwO (HemorragiaNasal).•/•

El trama del ficc no me pertenece repito NO ME PERTENECE le pertenece ha **SisterCullen **quien muy amablemente me permitio de la adaptación de su ficc enserio nena muchas gracias te quiero eres la mejor n_n

**El contenido de la misma es de tipo adulto.**

* * *

><p><strong>EL CISNE NEGRO<strong>

**CAPITULO TERCERO**

Sasuke Uchiha ahogó sus últimos gemidos de placer en el cuello de Akiko Hyuga,su excuñada. Juntó la frente de la mujer con la suya y le dio un frio beso en los labios.

-Te amo,Sasuke.-le susurró la rubia,antes de que él se desmontara de ella y le destapara toda su desnudez.

Él la miró impávido y torció la boca,en un gesto de repulsión.

-Sabes,que nunca te he prometido nada, Akiko.-Se levantó,de la enorme cama y comenzó a vestirse con gesto ausente.

El gemido sordo de un llanto,le hizo volverse a contemplar a su compañera de lecho,la observó lentamente y su pulso no se aceleró.No sentía nada por ella,pero ya hacia demasiado tiempo que la tenia para albergar su insaciable hambre de sexo.

La chica,era un problema sin duda, Sakura Haruno le estaba partiendo la cabeza,pero lo que tenia enfrente era un problema con mayúsculas,su cuñada albergaba el deseo de casarse con él.Y Sasuke lo sabia.

No podía confiar en nadie y en ella,menos…El historial de su hermana,no le hacia ningún favor.

Cuando conoció a Nadeshiko aún estaban estudiando,el noviazgo fue corto,ya que al poco tiempo,ella se quedó embarazada y su padre no le dio opciones,era si o si.

Casarse.A él no le importó.Amaba a Nadeshiko,para él sólo existía ella muy al contrario que él,ella amaba a otro,Eric Kiomo,el chófer del magnate de Hyuga Entertaiment,el padre de Nadeshiko y Akiko. Sasuke,Intentó por todos los medios ganarse su amor,pero fue imposible.

Una vez nacida Hinata,el viejo se volvió loco con ella y antes de morir la hizo dueña y señora de todo el compendio de empresas que eran la Hyuga Entertaiment.

Sasuke Uchiha se había ganado a pulso todo lo que tenia, Uchiha Corp, había sido de su abuelo,de su padre y ahora de él, había trabajado codo a codo con el personal de todas las plantas televisión,radio,prensa,todo pasaba antes por las manos de Sasuke Uchiha.

La actitud de Nadeshiko,antes de morir su padre,no le dio derecho a ser el albacea de Hinata y Hyuga, nombró a Sasuke,administrador de toda su le había dado sobrados motivos para confiar, ciegamente en él, en lo que a los negocios suponía, Nadeshiko por su parte se limitaba a dilapidar su paga mensual en gigolós, perlas y abrigos de piel.

A sus 35 años,estaba como una mujer 50.

En cambio Sasuke, que tenia su misma edad, albergaba la experiencia de ésta y una imagen notoriamente jovial, para sus años.

Casi parecían madre e hijo, pero aquello ya se acabó, hacia años, justo después de venir del bombardeo de la OTAN de la Républica de Yugoslavia,allí es donde conocíó a Souta Haruno,al padre de su otro problema, Sakura Haruno.

Terminó de vestirse y se giró para ver a Akiko,de nuevo.

-Akiko, me marcho..tengo trabajo en la empresa y también debo de ir a casa, ya sabes, hoy llegaba, la chica…

Ella se sentó sobre la cama y sorbió fuertemente su nariz,el rímel lecorria por las mejillas,coloradas por el llanto

-Sí…la que pretendes que sea como una nueva hija tuya ¿no?.-un estrepitoso estornudo hizo que Sasuke, se riera para sí mismo, en aquel momento, estaba patética.

-No, soy su tutor legal, desde la muerte de su madre…no sé para que te cuento esto…mañana me volveras a decir lo mismo..bah..me voy.-se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla,llevandose parte del rimel, al llegar a la puerta, sacó su pañuelo y se limpió el rímel de sus labios asqueado.

Tenia que cortar aquella relaccion que no le llevaba a nada.

Sakura Haruno,se quedó inmóvil, ante el gesto cariñoso de Hinata.

Miró a Itachi, que encogió los hombros, dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Ven, Sakura, ¿puedo llamarte, Sakura?.- le dijo sin quitar los brazos de encima de sus hombros.

Sakura, asintió y la volvió a mirar a los ojos, ser perdió en ellos, eran tan grises y eran tan tiernos como,los su padre,se debatió en sonreírle o no,no lo hizo,no tenia ganas,aunque su corazón,latia desenbocado ante la dulce sonrisa de Hinata.

La péqueña,la cogió de la mano y se la llevó corriendo escaleras arriba,desapareciendo ante la mirada expentante de Itachi,que dejó la maleta en el hall y pasó a la estancia más grande de la casa,el salón,allí se sentó plácidamente en el sofá de una plaza,se encendió un puro y abrió la licorera en busca de alcohol de quemar.

-Sakura, esta es tu habitación, yo personalmente, he escogido, el edredón, las cortinas, el color de la habitación…todo

-Gracias.-susurró débilmente.

-¡Tienes voz! Ya había pensado que eras muda, jejjeej, me alegro que la verdad, me gusta hablar, pero también,me gustan que me cuenten….estoy contenta, Sakura, vamos a ser grandes amigas.-le dijo cogiéndole las manos

-Yo, nunca he tenido amigas,Hi..Hinata.-Sakura, subió las gafas, por su respingona nariz y se rascó, la cabeza nerviosa.

La pequeña la hizo sentarse encima de la cama y la miró intensamente a los ojos

-Ninguna amiga…no puede ser…yo tampoco, tengo muchas….Ahora seremos la una para la otra, te enseñaré que es tener una, no te fallaré Sakura.

-Gracias, Hinata, pero me es muy difícil, confiar en la gente, no soy nada comunicativa.

-Eso cambiará…o dejaré de llamarme Hinata Uchiha, por lo pronto, voy a buscar la maleta..¿no la hemos subido no?

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

-Ahora subo,.dijo cerrando la puerta de golpe.

La recién bautizada, Sakura Haruno se levantó de la cama y miró con detenimiento, todos los detalles de aquella habitación, una vez tuvo una así..pero fue hacia mucho...le picaron los ojos, pero no lloró, hacia dos años que se le acabaron las lagrimas cuando se enteró de la muerte de su padre.

A ella y a su madre no les faltaba de nada ,en la adorable casa que tenían a las afueras de Londres, mientras su padre libraba una batalla que no tenia nada que ver con ellos.

Era piloto de las Fuerzas Armadas de la OTAN, murió en acto de servicio, se interpuso entre una bala y su mayor, el Sargento Sasuke Uchiha,fue condecorado con honores, pero a ella, nadie la consoló.

Se encerró tanto en ella misma, que la oscuridad la devoró, dejando un alma triste y fría.

La calidez de Hinata, no le molestaba, pero la notaba extraña, la notaba lejana en su memoria.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y la voz de Hinata, tierna y dulce, preguntó por su recién adquirido nombre, de una manera, cantarina, casi, casi celestial.

-Sakura, mira, tengo que presentarte a una persona.

Miré en su dirección y reconocí la figura Sasuke Uchiha.

-Él, es mi papá, Sakura, no ha podido venir... siempre esta muy ocupado…pero ya veras como siempre tendrá un ratito para nosotras ,para mi siempre lo ha tenido.-La voz de Hinata,destilaba alegría y despreocupación.

-Yo no necesito que tenga un ratito para mi, Hinata.-le dijo Sakura con la mirada puesta en los pies de su enemigo.

-Pero..

-Tranquila, Hinata,¿puedes salir un momento,cielo? Tengo que hablar un momento con Sakura.-la voz seductora del hombre hizo que a Sakura se le pusieran los bellos de punta.

Ella seguía esquivándole la mirada, notó como se acercaba y se ponía delante de ella, un carraspeo hizo que mirara hacia arriba...era alto,más de lo que recordaba, sus facciones bellas hicieron que un ardor, le subiera por el estomago y le cubriera las mejillas de un fuerte rubor.

-Sakura, soy Sasuke Uchiha ¿me recuerdas?.-su mano buscó la de Sakura para darle un fuerte apretón, ella la mantuvo dormida.

-Sí…lo recuerdo.-le dijo dándose media vuelta y dándole la espalda.

-Ahora, viviras, aquí hasta que tú quieras….seras tratada como Hinata.

Su voz se dulcificaba,mientras avanzaban en aquella escasa conversación.

Los puños de Sakura, se apretaron y se giró para buscarle los ojos, azabaches y poderosos…aquel hombre le daba miedo,pero tragó y le dijo lo que mil veces se repitió en sus sueños.

-Sr. Uchiha, soy una hija de nadie, no me diga eso…Usted,esta aquí,cuidando de su hija, dándole mimos y afecto..cuando en realidad tendría que estar muerto, usted ,no mi padre.

Se piensa que no sé que soy un problema para usted, soy una adolescente, de la que se ha ocupado de ver una sola vez en su vida, desde que me internó. Porque fue usted el que me internó…aunque fuese idea de mi madre, para estar sola con ese bastardo de Shisu Nikola.

Se deshicieron de mi, como un perro que abandonan en una gasolinera…No tiene ni idea.¿Se ha preocupado por mi, en algún momento, mi madre o usted?

¿Sabe que me mantuvieron una semana encerrada a pan y agua en una celda,donde no podía ver si quiera la luz del dia? Claro que no

Sasuke Uchiha no podía apartar la mirada de aquella chiquilla, el cerdo de Itachi llevaba razón…en parte.

Su cuerpo de mujer se agitaba, al hablarle y su cara de niña, la escondia detrás de unas simples gafas de pasta, reconoció algunas similitudes con Souta Haruno.

Escuchaba atento todo lo que le decía, embelesado por el ardor de su discurso, se revolvió el pelo nervioso.

-¿Por qué te encerraron Sakura?

Ella lo miró directamente a los ojos y suspiró.

-Me enamoré, de un profesor.-dijo cabizbaja.

Él quiso acercarse y consolarla con un abrazo, pero se contuvo….un momento..

-Tengo entendido,que todos los profesores de ese colegio son curas o monjas…así que..

-Sí.Por supuesto ,es cura.-dijo en un susurro.

Se hizo un silencio, pensó, que aquella chica sacaría a a Hinata a la cruel realidad, demasiado pronto…Suspiró pesadamente y levantó la ceja interrogante.

-¿hubo algo mas que debiera saber,con ese cura?

-Pero ….¡Quien se cree que soy?.- le gritó furiosa.

-Un adolescente, con las hormonas revolucionadas, que no esta nada mal.-sentenció,sin pestañear,comiéndosela con la mirada.

**Continuara... **

* * *

><p><strong>wow fuertes confesiones XD jaaja esperare sus RR ansiosa.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonía de sus vidas.

Aunque SasukeCubitodeHieloSexi-Kun no dijo lo mismo ayer mientras salía de la ventana de mi casa después de pasar una de las mejores noches de sexo desenfrenado(babas)y más ardientes de toda mi corta e inexperta vida OwO (HemorragiaNasal).•/•

El trama del ficc no me pertenece repito NO ME PERTENECE le pertenece a **SisterCullen **quien muy amablemente me permitió de la adaptación de su ficc enserio nena muchas gracias te quiero eres la mejor n_n

**Advertencia:** El lenguaje y las escenas pueden ser no aptas para menores así que si lo eres, lo estás haciendo bajo tu responsabilidad, yo aviso.

Gracias.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo cuarto<strong>

-¿Hubo algo que yo deba saber, con ese cura?

-Pero… ¡Quien se cree que soy!-le gritó furiosa-

-Una adolescente, con las hormonas revolucionadas, qué no está nada mal.- sentenció, sin pestañear, comiéndosela con la mirada.

-Perdón…señor…creo que no lo entendido bien.-dijo Sakura tragando saliva.

-Olvídalo.- dijo, haciendo un gesto con sus manos.-Quiero saber, realmente que pasó contigo en y, si tú no me lo cuentas, iré a hablar con la superiora. Tú misma, elige.

-No pienso contarle nada.-le dijo, mirándolo con desdén.

-Mira niña.-se acercaba a ella.-Te doy dos opciones o me lo cuentas, cuando, estés preparada para ello y tu versión.-ya estaba delante de ella, echándole todo el aliento a humo y a algo que no supo reconocer.-O investigaré por mi cuenta y no te voy a dar la oportunidad de defenderte. ¿Entendido? Tengo que vigilar con quien se va a criar mi hija a partir de ahora, no quiero tener metida en casa una adolescente rebelde.-la miraba directamente a los ojos.

Sus ojos, eran el cielo y el infierno, había algo en ellos impenetrable, eran tan cálidos y fríos que un estremecimiento le subió desde el principio hasta el final de su fuerte espalda.

-Lo soy, no dude que se lo dirán.-Le mantuvo la mirada.

-¿Y tú qué dices a eso?

-Imaginativa, diría yo.-le dijo petulante y descarada

-Ahg….-su aliento volvió a impactar a Sakura en su boca y ella se lamió los labios en un acto reflejo, él se los quedó mirando y suspiró.- Cámbiate, parece que has salido de un comic manga.

-No tengo más ropa que esta.

-Ahora mismo le digo a Tom que os acompañe a ti y a Hinata a alguna boutique, no puedes llevar eso más tiempo…Joder

Salió en estampida por la puerta, tocándose la casa de arriba abajo, inquieto.

"Maldita sea con la niña….era rebelde y descarada, además de deliciosamente sexy.

"Perturbado de mierda".

Cuando bajó al salón, se encontró a Itachi fumando uno de sus Cohibas y bebiendo su carísimo whisky.

-Ei…-dijo Itachi incorporándose un poco, ya que se encontraba esparcido en el sofá como si estuviese en su casa.

-Tranquilo, Itachi, estás en tu casa.-le dijo con sorna, indicándole el puro y el vaso de whisky.

-¿Ya has visto a la colegiala? -dijo Itachi con ojos chispeantes.

-Sí.

-¿Y?

-¿Y?¿qué?

-La chica es muda o algo, no ha hablado prácticamente nada conmigo, espero que contigo hay sido más comunicativa, parece una vinagre(persona amargada)…aunque pensando en la edad que tiene, no me extraña…¿te acuerdas cuando teníamos 17 años? Jajajaja, yo me peleaba conmigo mismo en el espejo, era un caso.

-No has cambiado mucho desde entonces.-le dijo pensativo

-Gracias, amigo.- Itachi, le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda y le pegó un largo trago al whisky irlandés que tenía entre sus manos.- Magnifico, amigo de verdad. -indicándole, la bebida.

-Tienes que ir al internado St. James, tienes que informarte sobre la señorita Haruno.

-¿Qué coño..?

-Qué coño, nada, Itachi, mi hija se va a criar con una chica de la que no tenemos ni idea. ¿Sabes que la han castigado varias veces? Duramente, por lo que me ha dicho.

Itachi, enmudeció y le hizo un gesto a Sasuke para que prosiguiera en su revelación.

-Por lo visto, se enamoró de un cura y la castigaron por ello.

-¿Pero y el cura? ¿Cayó, rendido o qué?

-Es algo que quiero saber que ella me cuente, no quiero que le quite a Hinata, todavía, el velo de los ojos, es una cría, sí sé lo que me vas a decir que ya tiene 15 años….pero ya tendrá tiempo de saber y sabrá, pero todavía no y menos de Sakura Haruno.

-Y si por un casual es una calienta-alzacuellos ¿Qué harás? Te recuerdo que eres su tutor ¿Te desprenderás de ella y ya?:-Itachi se levantó y le guiñó un ojo a su amigo.-Te crecen los enanos, Sasuke, jajaja, no me gustaría estar en tu pellejo.

-La semana que viene Hinata, se va con su madre, espero haber solucionado este asunto y estar relajado con respecto a la hija de Haruno.-se rascó la cabeza y se agarró un mechón de su pelo azabache.-Tengo el pelo larguísimo, necesito un corte.

-Jejejejjejjej

-Itachi, ¿De qué mierda te estás riendo ahora?.-le dijo con los dientes apretados.

-No te he preguntado por tu cuñadita…

-Bah…no sé cómo puedo acostarme con ella…bueno si lo sé.-torció su boca perfecta ,en una leve sonrisa.-Está estupenda y piensa lo justo.

La voz de Hinata los distrajo de la conversación.

Tom las esperaba en la limosina, era el hombre con cara de búho.

Hinata parloteaba como un loro y Sakura escuchaba, palabras sueltas al encontrarse con la mirada de su tutor.

-Nos vamos a comprar…papá, me ha dado una visa ilimitada, Sakura, toda para ti, amiga, ya verás que vestidos más bonitos vamos a comprar.

-Yo no quiero vestidos, Hinata…si no te importa.

Se quedaron paradas delante de los dos hombres y Hinata le dio un beso a su padre y otro a Itachi y se despidió con la mano, entusiasmada.

Sakura los miró a ambos e inclinó levemente la cabeza.

Salió con la cabeza baja y mirando los zapatos de monja, baratos que llevaba, pudo sentir como los dos hombres decían algo y se reían, confidentes, una rabia contenida la hizo ponerse como la grana. Y se giró hacia atrás y les lanzó una mirada envenenada, los hubiera desintegrado en ese momento, nadie era comparable a su amor, Inari, ni aquel diablo con ojos azabaches que era Sasuke Uchiha.

Cuando volvieron de hacer las compras pertinentes Sakura ya no llevaba el uniforme del colegio, se había puesto unos vaqueros de pitillo con unas babas converse negras y una sudadera azul cielo.

Hinata le había dado la tabarra para ir a la óptica y a la peluquería; según la pequeña Uchiha, su pelo necesitaba un buen corte y sus ojos eran magníficos para esconderlos, ella no habló. Se dejó hacer y al terminar, le gustó el resultado, no se veía espectacular, porque nunca lo ha sido, pero se vió mejorada.

Pensó en Inari y en como reaccionaria al verla sin su uniforme y sin el pelo enmarañado hacia a la cara .Eso sin hablar de las gafas de los 70 que llevaba.

Se miro al espejo, después de colocar una preciosa diadema negra en su pelo, para así apartarlo de la cara, las lentillas era el mejor invento del mundo, aun intentaba subirse las gafas con el dedo y se reían interiormente ante ese acto reflejo.

-¡Ya estamos en casa!-gritó Hinata.- Ayúdanos a subir esto, Tom, a la habitación de Sakura, que papá no está en casa.

-Sí, si que estoy cielo.-dijo una voz que irrumpía en el hall

-Papa…mira…mira qué bonita se ha puesto Sakura...tenemos que hablar del instituto, ya sabes dentro de dos meses, empiezan las clases y a Sakura hay que matricularla, por fis, que sea en mi mismo instituto, por fis...

-Por supuesto Hinata, ¿Te queda este año, para ir a la universidad no, Sakura?

Sakura que se había agachado a atarse el cordón de la bamba se levantó y le dirigió una corta y escueta contestación sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-Sí.

-Vaya…pareces otra.-dijo Sasuke, acariciando levemente su barbilla.

-Sigo siendo la misma.

Sakura miró a Hinata y le dedicó una breve sonrisa.

-Hinata, voy a ayudar a Tom, hay muchas bolsas…Gracias por todo.-se acercó a ella y le dio un leve beso en la mejilla.

-¿A mí no me das ninguno? Yo le he dado la visa a Hinata.-dijo Sasuke en tono burlón.

-Lo siento, pero no suelo acercarme a nadie, que no ha ganado mi confianza.

-mmmm…vaya ,espera un momento, Hinata, sube a tu habitación.

Hinata se quedó mirando extrañada a su padre, quiso reprochar algo, pero lo descartó y se marchó.

Sakura cruzó los brazos en su pecho y lo miró con una ceja alzada.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué quiere, dueño y señor de todo esto.- dijo, señalado la ropa que llevaba puesta.

-Ya sé porque te encerraron.

Sakura palideció y tragó en seco, estuviera frente a un espejo, seguro que veía completamente lívida.

-¿No dices nada? …Sakura.

-¿Qué le han dicho? ¿Me puedo defender? ¿O me va a lapidar ya?

-Te puedes defender, pero dudo mucho que puedas.

-Yo no he hecho nada de lo que me pueda arrepentir.

-No quiero tu arrepentimiento, quiero que me digas la verdad ¿Me la dirás?

-Sí, claro que sí, se la diré, maldito.-masculló.

-¿Qué?

-Nada.-y sonrió ingenuamente.

-¿Le confesaste tu amor al padre Inari?.-se acercaba a ella como un leopardo, vislumbrando su presa.

-No…de una manera directa.-le dijo segura de sí misma

-Por medio de…escritos.

A Sakura le empezaron a sudar las manos.

-Nunca se los dí. Me los quitaron y llegaron a sus manos, no sé quien se los dio.

¿Y él como se comportó contigo después de ser castigada?-estaba tan pegada a él, qué la incomodó sobremanera.

-Nunca más me miró a los ojos ni mentó mi nombre.-dijo Sakura compungida.

Sakura aspiró profundamente y miró al diablo de ojos azabaches, que la escrutaba con la mirada.

-Por hoy estoy más que contento, me alegro, que hayas confiado en mí, la verdad es que, se ajusta bastante a la investigación de esta tarde de Itachi, aunque hay una cosa que no entiendo.

Sasuke se revolvió el pelo pensativo y dio lentos pasos hacia una silla victoriana que se hallaba en el hall, se sentó.

-¿Sabías que el padre Inari ya no es padre?

-¿Eh?.-Sakura ahogó una exclamación y se puso la mano en el cuello

-Ha colgado los hábitos, he hablado con él ahora mismo.

Sakura lo miró interrogante y subió las escaleras emocionada…ahora tenía más esperanzas que nunca.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hello! Oh miles de siglos que no había aparecido por aquí con está historia, pero espero y me de más tiempo estar por acá. Bueno... bueno espero y les haya gustado. Adiós.<strong>


End file.
